Separation Is Our Abomination
by Vegeta-Lover27
Summary: Two brothers are separated. One is taken while the other lives his life a living hell. What happens when the brothers meet each other after years of being separate? What happens when the youngest introduces his closest friend to his brother? Will they hit it off or will destiny pull them apart?
1. Chapter One

There comes a time in everyone's life where they decided what to do with their lives. Some become wealthy, important people in society. Other become nothing, poor and unwanted, Some people choose to do the things they love with the people they must care about. Even if it means breaking the rules. Our tale begins on a ruby red planet, home to the fearsome warrior race, the Saiyans. The planet, known as Vegetasei, has wide, beautiful landscapes; thick jungles and lushes woods. Vegetasei has large cities including the capital, where all the most popular shops, markets and other good traders are. The capital is also home of the royal family.

The family has ruled the planet for generations to come. The king, whose name is Vegeta, married a upper class women who bore him two children. Their eldest, who is also named Vegeta, was born on a summer morning, just at the crack of dawn. His mother gave him the nickname of "sun warrior" for being born with the sun. The youngest son, whose name is Tarble, was born during the rainy season. When he was born, he was small and weak, which irritated the king. He demanded that the child would be sent away, but both mother and oldest son refused to get rid of the child.

The queen and prince Vegeta took care of the child while the king paid no attention to the baby whatsoever. As the years went by, the brothers grew up together, trained together, and watched out for one another. One day, the brothers were spending their time together in their garden when they suddenly heard shouting from their parent's balcony just above the garden. "There is no way I'm letting my son mate with someone he has no feeling for! He should be able to choose when he is ready!" cried the queen. Vegeta rolled his eyes. He knew what his parents were fighting about. Him about to be of age and picking a mate, yada yada.

"He's going to mate with someone or else! I don't care if he hates them, as long as they produce an heir!" Vegeta growled when he heard his father. During the years when Tarble was still an infant, the king would constantly yell and beat his eldest. If his son was helping the weak, then he didn't care for him. Still, Vegeta grew into a fine young man with the help of his mother. Vegeta felt a light tugging on his pant leg, "Brother, are mother and father fighting again?" Tarble asked with a frown on his elegant face. Vegeta let out a deep sigh, "I'm a afraid so brother. Come, lets leave them bicker." Vegeta turned and floated into the air, waiting for his brother.

Tarble followed his brother into the crisp cool air. Before they were even out of the garden, a loud, hard slap was heard, echoing throughout the sky. Vegeta turned sharply and stared at the balcony where he heard the slap, the same balcony where his parents were. "Tarble, stay close to me." Vegeta ordered. Tarble nodded his head and hovered near his brother. When they reached the balcony, Vegeta covered Tarble's eyes, not wanting him to see the image before him. His father was standing above his mother, his hand covered in a bit of blood. The queen was on the ground, her gloved hand covering her wounded cheek. 'That bastard!' Vegeta thought, landing on the railing of the balcony with Tarble, whose eyes were still covered. The king didn't bother look at his son, instead he looked at the body in his arms and then back down to the queen.

"Leave this place. And take that damn child of yours, I have no need for it." The queen stood, releasing her cheek which showed the small crimson streaks. "Then I'll take Vegeta as well. They're inseparable." The king snarled and grabbed the queen by the throat, "Is that so?" The monarch's eyes went to Vegeta. His face paled when their eyes met. Vegeta tried to get away by turning and floating into the air, but the king grabbed ahold of his red cape and pulled him back. Vegeta landed on the floor of the balcony and marched forward. "Give me the runt, boy." he said in a low voice. Vegeta shook his head and tucked Tarble's head into the crook of his neck, trying to protect him from the bad man which was his own father. King Vegeta growled and grabbed onto Tarble's leg and pulled hard, making the poor boy yelp in pain.

Vegeta tried to keep his brother in his arms but as much as he tried, he couldn't keep his grip. The king pulled a crying Tarble away from Vegeta and threw him at the queen. "Never come back. I don't need you both distracting Vegeta from his studies from being the future king." Vegeta felt tears fill up his onyx eyes. He quickly stood from his spot on the ground and ran to his mother and baby brother. "No, no, no! Father don't do this! Please, I'm begging you!" he cried, clinging to his father's arm. The king flung his arm back, causing Vegeta to let go. "Royalty don't beg boy." he turned to the queen, "Go on. Get out before I kill you."

The queen's eyes widened in horror as she quickly gathered Tarble into her arms. "Vegeta!" Tarble screamed with tears in his eyes. He reached his hand out towards his brother. Vegeta pushed past his father and gripped his hand. "Everything is going to be okay. I'll come find you." he said. The king grabbed a fistfull of his son's cape and pulled back, trying to get his son away from the people that were interfering. The feeling of their hands slipping sent a wave of panic into Vegeta. He gripped his brothers gloved hand tighter and tighter, not wanting to feel it slip from his own hands. In one swift pull from the king, Vegeta and Tarble hands slipped out of each other. The queen took her chance and flew away.

"VEGETA!" Trable screamed as he was flown father away from his brother. "TARBLE!" he shouted back. The king dragged Vegeta back into the palace so he could punish him for defending his mother and brother. As Vegeta felt himself be dragged away from the balcony, away from his mother and brother, he looked down at his hand. Instead of brother's hand, all that was left was his brother's right hand glove. Vegeta brought the glove up to his chest and held it over his heart. He felt empty, numb and broken. The only people he ever cared about, was gone. Gone forever, never to be seen again. He felt as if the gods took away his only happiness in his own hell. Once he was inside the palace, his father threw him into his room and stood beside the door.

"I'm very disappointed in you Vegeta." he said quiet calm, which frightened Vegeta even more. "Stand up." he commanded. He didn't move from his place. He was frozen, stiff. "Stand!" he father screamed. Vegeta snapped out of his thoughts and stood. His father wrapped his arm around his neck and leaned forward, whispering, "You're going to wish I sent you off with them." Before Vegeta could do anything, he felt a white hot pain in the back of his head before everything became dark.


	2. Chapter Two

Years have passed since that fateful day, leaving Vegeta to deal with all the torture from his father. Ever since his brother and mother left, Vegeta closed himself off from the people around him. He's now 22 years old, making his younger brother 19 years old. Over the years, the prince became depressed. Not having the only thing that made him happy shut him down completely in a matter of days. Along with the beating he received from his father for showing weakness in the royal family. Vegeta sat at his desk and stared out the window, watching the red sky and bustling city, not caring about the work his father is making him do.

He wanted to leave, run away and find his mother and brother. But what if they were dead? What if something happened? It was a risk he had to take, but he knew it would never happen. He closed his eyes and resumed his work. About an hour later, he rested his head in the palm of his hands, finally finished with his hard work. He stood slowly from his desk and stretched his back. He sighed in relief when a loud pop was heard from his lower back region.

About a month after his mother and little brother was kicked out, his father made him work like a dog. It was constant studying about politics, the government's ways and about being a king, and he hated every minute of it. His father would punish him if he didn't do well, and reward him with free time or some sweets, nothing more. He was actually treating his now only son as if he was a pet, punish when wrong, rewarded when right.

Vegeta walked over to his own balcony and looked out into the city. It was a crisp fall evening with little to no movement. The only movement was the people bustling around the city only or with their families. Families. Something Vegeta saw and questioned. He never really knew what it was like to have be in a family. His own family was very broken and separate, especially when his only true family was chased away. His father hardly worried about him, he never took him out on training missions or some type of bonding activity.

He sighed and turned to walked back inside to wait for more orders from his father. Just as he walked into his room, the king walked in with a smile on his face. "Have you finished your work?" Vegeta didn't speak, instead he nodded his head. The king walked over to his desk to check his work, making sure he completed and got every answer correct. With an approving nod, the king stepped away from his desk and stood awkwardly near the door.

Vegeta didn't pay any attention to him, instead he went to his little nook, which was built in the wall near the fireplace with a seat covered in soft furs and a small cushion underneath. It had a small window and a bookshelf full with his favourite novels. The king followed shortly after his son and cleared his throat. "Yes father?" Vegeta whispered. The king plastered a fake smile on his face, "Well, you know today it the day of the party that we are hosting for another great year."

Vegeta grunted, "Your point is?" he said, waving his hand for his father to continue. "I want to see you there." he said. Vegeta looked up a his father and frowned, "And what if I do not want to attend?" he asked. The king's expression changed to a serious and dark mood, "Then you will be punished, as usual." Vegeta lowered his head. Why did his father always have to say it like that.

Why? Was it because he had no one else to bitch at? Or did he actually hate his eldest? Vegeta grunted, "Alright father. I'll attended." The king's face lightened somewhat, "I just knew you would." The tone of his voice made Vegeta want to beat the living shit out of him and run away. The king turned to leave but before he did he said, "Make sure to wear something nice." he said before walking out of his room. Vegeta sighed and decided to take a relaxing bath.

He got up from his nook and walked over to his closet where he grabbed his black robe, which was a gift from his mother. He walked into his large bathroom and undressed himself from his armor. Picking out some oils and filling the tub with the right amount of bubbles in it, the prince slowly made his way into the warm water to calm him down. 'Why do I have to go to your stupid party?' he thought. After a few minutes, the water in the bath started to get cold.

Vegeta got out of the bath and put his robe on before walking back into his room. He check his clock that was on his nightstand and saw that he still had a few hours before the party. He walked back into his closet and picked out the finest piece of armor he owned. Once he was dressed, we walked out of his room to head to his private garden behind the castle. He slowly made his way towards the garden then was abruptly stopped by two guards.

"Where do you think your going Prince?" the tall guard said. Vegeta glared at him, "I'm going to my garden, don't bother me again." He walked passed the guards and out a set of wooden double doors that lead to his garden. It was made for him by his mother. She wanted a place where he could unwind and relax after a hard days work of training or prince work. Over time, it became a place where Vegeta went to get away from his father.

He walked along a stone path that lead to a very large patch of grass with trees growing in the middle and around it. Vegeta took a seat against one of the trees trunks and took a deep breath, closing his eyes in the process. The wind swayed the trees in a smooth manner while it also carried the scents of the hundreds of flowers that were growing around him. "My prince." a voice said in front of Vegeta. Vegeta cracked open one eye and saw his bodyguard, Nappa.

"What do you want Nappa?" he asked closing his eye. "Your father has sent me to come look for you. I figured you'd be here." Nappa said looking around the garden. "Alight you found me, now leave." Vegeta snarled. Napa frowned, "Come on Prince, don't get all worked up now. Your father would have my head if you showed up to the party ready to kill." Vegeta didn't say anything, he just looked away. "I hate him." he mumbled.

Nappa raised an eyebrow, "What?" Vegeta snarled again, "I hate him! All these years I've done nothing but work and work! He hasn't given a single damn about me since mother and Tarble left! I had to train myself, fend for myself and raise myself because that fucking oaf didn't bother caring about my existence!" he screamed, panting after his outburst.

Vegeta shut his eyes tightly, trying to not let the unshed tears fall. "Nappa after the party, pack me a bag." Nappa stood there with a confused expression on his face, "A bag for what Prince?" Vegeta stared into his eyes with nothing but hate, "Because after the party, I'm leaving this hell hole."

 _Please RR! It helps!_


End file.
